


You're not too bad yourself.

by artisticallyThoughtless



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fluff, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, morning cuddles and kisses, oh fuck my brother's best friend got hot, oh shit we don't have enough beds, they cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:15:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26177062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artisticallyThoughtless/pseuds/artisticallyThoughtless
Summary: Dave invites himself, his new boyfriend and his best friend over for thanksgiving. Dirk realizes that said best friend got surprisingly hot.
Relationships: Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas, John Egbert/Dirk Strider, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 95





	You're not too bad yourself.

**Author's Note:**

> me? randomly writing a dirkjohn fic? it's more likely than you think.
> 
> i don't have a beta reader, so if there are any mistakes please let me know!
> 
> also sorry for not updating hogwartsstuck but i haven't found the motivation and i just haven't been feeling it lately.
> 
> in the meantime, enjoy this fluffy oneshot :)

Dave and John had been friends for years. Dirk had watched them go from internet strangers to best friends in different time zones to college roommates. 

When Dave first started talking about his friend John from Washington, Dirk had thought nothing of it. Dave had a bunch of internet friends and it wasn’t like Dirk was hypocritical enough to forbid his brother from talking to them. 

When John had first visited, he’d been fifteen, nothing more than an annoying kid. His pranks sucked, his teeth were a bit too big and his glasses sat on his nose a bit crooked. Dirk didn’t really care for the guy and was just happy to see Dave happy. 

The visits continued almost every year and each time John looked less than a child and more like a young adult. At eighteen, he looked like a less buff version of Jake, which was confusing on its own, but he didn’t look… bad. He was alarmingly handsome, and Dirk spent as much time as possible in his room until John had to take the plane home.

Dave was extremely suspicious of his brother. Normally Dirk would sit with him and John while watching some trashy movie and make fun of John’s terrible taste. His suspicions only rose when Dirk and Jake broke up some months later. They’d been together for about a year and even though he knew that Dirk was kind of clingy, that couldn’t be the only reason.

He didn’t pry and tried to distract his older brother as much as possible, going to concerts, watching dumb movies “ironically” and helping him build his robots.

About a year later, Dave and John were going to the same college in Houston. Dave didn’t want to leave Dirk and John wanted some freedom from his slightly overprotective father and sister. They shared a dorm room and went to their classes and a few parties like college students do.

At college, Dave met Karkat. He was constantly angry, about five feet tall and couldn’t stand Dave in the slightest. It was love at first sight. At least that’s what Dave told Dirk over the phone when he finally managed to ask Karkat out.

Dirk was happy for his brother. He’d found someone who made him happy and loved him. Dirk wasn’t really good at relationships himself, so it was relieving to see that at least one Strider wasn’t totally hopeless in the romance department.

When he told this to Dave, the latter just laughed and said that he’d find someone for his bro, don’t worry. 

In their second year of college, Dave invited both John and Karkat over for Thanksgiving, since “one of you is my hot boyfriend who I want to meet my bro and the other is my best bro who hasn’t seen my actual bro in like over a year”.

So, Dirk had to prepare dinner for four people, which meant a lot of takeout food he had to pay for. He wasn’t too upset about it. He’d wanted to meet Dave’s boyfriend since Dave had first mentioned him and he hadn’t seen John in a while. The thought made a bunch of butterflies flutter in his stomach and he pointedly ignored them. He wasn’t going to be a creep about his kid brother’s best friend. Granted, he was only three years older than him and John was twenty years old, but still. It was weird.

He ordered the food and waited for the three idiots to show up.

When there was a knock on the apartment door, he barely even flinched. He fixed his hair in the mirror and went to open the door.

The first thing he saw was a mob of blonde hair, as Dave flung himself at him and hugged him tight. They’d both never been the best at physical intimacy of any kind, but Dirk wrapped his arms around his brother and hugged him back for a few moments, before pushing him back gently and looking at the other two men standing at his doorstep. 

Karkat looked a little awkward, but good. He kind of looked like one of those aesthetic art major tumblr posts, but edgier. Punk academia? Something like that. Rose was obsessed with it.

John looked… holy shit. John was hot. Fuck, when did he get hot?! He was wearing a blue sweater with some anime girl on it (probably unironically), tight jeans that showed off his legs, and those big square glasses. He cocked an eyebrow at Dirk. Fuck, had he been staring?

He cleared his throat and stepped aside. “Welcome to the Strider household. Take off your shoes and make yourself at home, everyone.”

Dinner was fun, if a little awkward. Karkat was a funny guy and loved to go on lengthy rants about the most random things. Dirk could see why Dave liked him so much. They were both equally annoying and called each other out on it, but they still listened to the other while staring intently. The only thing left were the literal heart eyes. 

Dirk sent Dave a knowing smile when he caught his eyes. He didn’t smile often, but he felt comfortable enough in his current company. 

They talked and watched movies until late at night, when Dave suggested that they all just sleep here. The only problem: there weren’t enough beds. When John used to stay over, he’d just sleep in Dave’s bed with him, but that was now occupied by Dave and Karkat. He suggested sleeping on the pullout-couch, but both Dirk and Dave talked him out of it. That couch had a tendency to fold itself back while you laid on it and no one wanted to subject themselves to death via monster couch. 

That left Dirk’s bed. They had an argument about who should sleep on the floor until Karkat interjected and told them to “shut the fuck up and just sleep in the same bed, oh my god it’s not that hard”. 

And that was how Dirk found himself in his room with his brother’s hot best friend, looking at his king-sized bed and being glad that he’d decided to upgrade from his single bed three years ago.  
John cleared his throat and Dirk turned to look at him. 

“So, uhh what side do you want?”

“I’ll take right if that’s ok.”

“Uhm yeah, sure.”

They each moved to their side of the bed awkwardly and took off their respective glasses. Luckily the room was dark enough for Dirk’s eyes not to hurt and he started to take off his shirt. He heard some shuffling and realized that John was sitting across from him. While they were both shirtless. On his bed.

His face was on fire as he removed his pants and socks. It’s not gay if you have socks on? Well fuck, he was the gayest motherfucker he knew, that wasn’t going to work on him. 

Dirk let out a breath of air and slipped under the covers. Next to him, John mirrored his actions. They lay with their backs towards each other, pretending to be asleep. Dirk was hyperaware of the man next to him, in only his underwear. He listened until John’s breathing slowed and he fell asleep. Dirk yawned and pressed his body into the mattress. If they were both asleep, they at least couldn’t do anything dumb.

And if they did, they could always blame it on a dream or something like that. 

With that thought in mind, he slipped into unconsciousness. 

-  


When he woke up, he was laying on something warm and soft. It didn’t really feel like a pillow, but it was extremely comfortable. That was when he realized it was moving. What…?

He awoke with a start when he felt a pair of arms pulling him tighter into what he now recognized as a chest. John’s chest. Oh fuck.

John mumbled something in his sleep and Dirk couldn’t help but find it adorable. Never mind that they were cuddling in their underwear, John was really comfortable to lay on. Dirk opened his eyes and his heart fluttered when he saw the other’s face, mouth slightly open, eyes closed and totally at ease. He was beautiful.

Dirk closed his eyes again and snuggled into John’s chest, trying to ignore the millions of butterflies in his stomach. He had to enjoy this as long as possible.

Right when he was almost back asleep, the body under his stirred and John made the most adorable sound while stretching his legs. Dirk felt the exact moment when he noticed the man on his chest. He froze for a second before chuckling quietly to himself.

Dirk felt the rumble under his cheek, and he wanted to feel it again so bad.

John mumbled under his breath and if Dirk hadn’t lied there awake, he wouldn’t have heard it.

“God, you’re adorable.”

It took a second for Dirk to realize the words were directed at him. He took a breath and muttered into John’s skin.

“You’re not too bad yourself.”

John jumped at the answer he obviously hadn’t expected. He touched Dirk’s shoulder, forcing him to lean up on his elbows. From this angle he could see the pretty blush on the younger man’s cheeks. He couldn’t help but smile at his flustered face.

“Wait, seriously? You’re not fucking with me here, are you?”

“Fuck no. Look at yourself, Egbert.”

Their voices were raspy from sleep and it felt way too intimate to tell the other he was adorable while being mostly naked and pressed so close together.

Dirk couldn’t help himself. He leaned up and pressed a soft kiss to John’s nose.

“If you ain’t the most adorable fucker ever, I dunno either.”

John looked up at his best friend’s older brother for a moment before lifting his hand and pulling him in by his neck and kissing his lips. It was an innocent and chaste kiss and Dirk smiled into it while moving his hands to John’s hair.

When they finally broke apart, their foreheads touching and both with uncontrollable smiles on their faces, Dirk let out a breathless laugh.

“You’ve got no idea how long I’ve wanted to do that.”

John connected their lips again and mumbled against Dirk’s mouth.

“God, same. You’re just that fucking pretty.”

Dirk giggled. Fucking giggled like a little girl. 

“Does that mean if I ask you out on a date, you’ll say yes?”

“Fuck yeah.”

They continued lazily making out until they heard the door to Dave’s bedroom open and close. 

When Dave, Karkat and John had to return to campus, they Dirk and John shared a soft look before John quickly leaned forward and pecked him in the lips, right in front of his best friend and his best friend’s boyfriend. 

“See you soon, Dirk. Text me when you’re free.”

He winked obnoxiously and Dirk couldn’t stop the snort of laughter as he pulled John in for a proper kiss.

“See ya, babe.”

He shooed the three men out of the door before Dave could ask him any questions.

If he wanted to know anything, he’d have to ask John. He’d kissed him in front of their friends, it was his own fault.

Dirk leaned against the wall for a minute and grinned like an idiot. Holy shit. He had a date with the hottest and prettiest dumbass ever.


End file.
